ember_grovefandomcom-20200215-history
Angel Beaumont
WORK IN PROGRESS First Impressions Personality Wrongfully named, Angel is cold and skeptical of others. She has trust issues and sucks at working with others. With an almost suicidal tendency to try to do things alone, she's known for being rather impulsive and hard to control. Her emotions are more on the detached most of the time, so murdering vampires just feels like another daily task for her, like brushing her teeth. Her passionate hate against them is a fire that's always being rekindled. It's one of the only things that keeps her going and she uses it as a clutch at times. Despite all this, when she's not killing vampires and she's enjoying her leisure time, she's a lot more pleasant. She has nothing to lose and not much to gain, so she tries to live her life in a way that pleases herself, eating what she wants, spending money, and going dancing. Since vampires frequent crowded, dark spaces, she likes to mix her work and pleasure into that activity. Angel can be very carefree when she's caught in these pleasant times. She has dry, sarcastic humor, but loves all types of comedy. Though she has a serious dedication to hunting, she does not carry herself in a serious manner at all, joking in even the most dire moments. She's confident and aware of herself. However, these are moments she's reserved for herself and the random people she comes across and ends up blocking after one night. Angel is not very book-smart at all, but she's not too shabby when it comes to street smarts. Being on her own a lot taught her how to survive and how to wiggle her way out of tough situations. Her planning and tactical skills are not bad for her youth and she's also quite charismatic when she's trying to manipulate people, often resorting to flirting. Her temper is an easy match to strike. She's a true Aries with her stubbornness and hot-headed personality. Angel has no problem arguing with you indefinitely until she has the last word. At one point in time, her emotions and passionate nature translated into her being a very caring friend. She is good-natured and follows a general moral compass. It becomes obvious that she purposely carries herself in a cold and callous manner to push away people, as she is afraid to let people in. History The Missing Case of the Beaumont family had been big news in town just thirteen years ago. Rebecca Beaumont with her beautiful smile and curly red locks was beloved in town as a hardworking nurse at the hospital who comforted her patients as well as her own children. Her husband, blonde and blue-eyed William Beaumont, had been a journalist, who ironically chased down cases much like the one he became affiliated with. They had three children together: Hope, Angel, and Noah. Hope had been twelve at the time she had gone missing and Noah had been fourteen. Angel was the youngest at age eight. It was quite the tragedy at the time since news got around in a small town, but like so many other cases, it was brushed under the rug. One day it was on the news, then it was never reported about again shortly after. Everyone but friends and relatives forgot about the missing family. No one ever knew what happened to them, except for the sole survivor Angel Beaumont, but no one ever would recognize her as the sweet little ginger child who frequented sundresses and bows in her hair as who she was now. The family had been driving out of town to a relative's house for thanksgiving in 2007 and took a wrong turn. They found themselves driving up to a strange, gated community that walls almost seemed militaristic. Rebecca had urged Wiliam to turn around, worried they'd be late but his curiosity got the best of him. It had the potential to be a great news story so he got out of the car to examine the place. Not a moment later did vampires jump their car, taking the entire family into their grasps to add to their blood-farm community. Humans were used until they couldn't be anymore. Kept in a cell, rarely fed, and only taken out when someone was thirsty, the couple was forced to watch their children be drank from. William was killed early on as he proved to be too much effort as he constantly fought to protect and free his family. His body was left in front of their cell for days before someone came to take it away. Rebecca was broken after this, but she tried her best for her children. She fell gravely ill and so did Hope, who had been a very soft and kind-hearted little girl. They passed away a few days apart. It was just Noah and Angel then, who were just as mentally broken after all they had seen. Over a year into the ordeal, the two devised a plan to get out by manipulating one of the more empathetic guards to bring them out to see the sun. They knew that any resistance could result in their deaths but they felt there was nothing to lose. To Angel's surprise, Noah distracted them by running the opposite direction once outside, so she could have a chance to escape. She tried to chase after him, only to find herself pulled up into someone's arms. To her luck, it was a hunter who had pulled her into his arms. A small group of hunter's had raided in the base, disguised, on a mission to gather information. She was taken back to the base with them. The child in the sundress was a strange sight in the Operation Humanity HQ. People were often brought in, but usually no one so young. Since she was already considered missing to any further relatives and her immediate family was dead, she was a perfect candidate for experimentation. Due to the unethical nature of her situation, the commander kept it down low. They lied to her, telling her she was ill from the vampires' maltreatment and they needed to heal her, then proceeded to undergo the procedure. To their surprise, or maybe due to their doctors being more careful with a child, it was fairly successful: they were able to mix vampire DNA into hers without major consequences. They were able to conclude that it was probably successful because she was fed on by vampires for so long. As a result, she was able to move as fast as vampires. The child questioned it but was simply always told she was special. Their mission from this point was to raise her to be a hunter. She essentially became under their guardianship, being fed, clothed and taken care of by those in the facility. The child was traumatized and gentle in nature, so it proved to be a challenge to make a soldier out of her. However, it was not difficult to manipulate her sadness into anger and to build up a passion inside her, telling her of the horrors of all vampires and how none of them could be trusted. They were evil beings who had no emotions. Having no other outlet or even a proper therapist, she was forced to throw herself into training to be a hunter for the remainder of her life. Her first vampire kill occurred when she was sixteen. By then, the sweet little girl was no longer recognizable. She had put her entire purpose into killing vampires, growing as colder with age. Never getting to experience school, friends or many relationships at all, she also got more bored as she got older and more rebellious. Being older and wiser, deep down she knew the hunters had done something to her to give her the inhuman agility and speed, but she never brought it up to them. She was better able to form her own opinions with age and started to feel a secret dislike for them and people in general. Additionally, her passion had grown to an unpredictable amount and she started seeking out vampires while she was alone. With nothing to lose, Angel almost suicidably threw herself after them. Her skill and tact managed to get her out of situations by the skin of her teeth at times, but often she had needed rescuing from backup. Now a young adult, Angel lives in a small house in Ember Grove and can even drive a car, which she was taught primarily so she could drive to the HQ daily to meet up with her assigned group, and to also continue training as she still is rather young. She can afford these things as she is paid for her work like other hunters in Operation Humanity. Due to the importance of Angel and other experiments, they try to encourage other hunters to watch over her, even hiring some to watch over her and check on her. They struggle with her stubbornness to do things alone very often. Hunter Information Group *Operation Humanity Combat Skills *Very talented swordsman for her young age. She favors this skill as her speed is able to match vampires. *Decent shot with a handgun *Very agile and fast *Flexible Experiment Taken in as an orphan with no future, she was experimented on without her barely knowing and understanding it well. She was luckily a success, one of the first humans to be able to match the speed and agility of a vampire. Her side effects are troubling and could get worse with age. Side effects include: *Hypermetabolism: Angel has to eat A LOT to keep up with the new physical demands of her body. Gaining muscle has also become a huge challenge. *12 Hours of Sleep: Angel needs at least twelve hours of sleep to function well in combat or she'll be too tired to be useful. *Migraines: Angel has migraines very often. They are nauseating and debilitating. Weaknesses *Her physical strength is very average and easily to overcome *Angel's preference to work alone ups her risk. *Her physical side effects from her ability often hold her back. *She has no idea how to swim. *Having not participated much schooling at all in her life and without much social growth, she's rather immature. Summary of Events Relationships Friends/Allies Sean Stone Nikolaus Redwood|-|Sean Stone=N/A |-|Nikolai Redwood=N/A Romance |-|Unknown=N/A Enemies |-|Unknown=N/A Family Noah Beaumont|-|Unknown=N/A Other |-|Unknown=N/A